


If You Only Knew

by CreepypastaHound



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Minor Ignis and Gladio, Oh Noct you wouldn't understand, Prompto is the most relatable, Pryna appears, bottled up feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepypastaHound/pseuds/CreepypastaHound
Summary: Prompto had always felt like an outsider, just some plain old kid who had gotten lucky enough to befriend a prince and go on a life changing adventure with him.Yet, despite having shared what's been bothering him with his closest friend Prompto has more to get off his chest. But he fears what Noctis and the others will say.





	If You Only Knew

He felt alone.

Like he was in a world that he just didn't belong in.

He had friends who he loved and cherished, who he would gladly lay down and give his life for. But he felt like he didn't fit in with them at all. Like a circle hanging around a bunch of squares.

They would chattin joyously amongst each other. Sometimes it would be a one on one, or all three would be talking to on another and he would want to say something but wasn't sure what.

Sometimes the conversations would be about topics he hasn't a clue about or ones he has great interest in.

He wants to speak up, he wants to join the conversations but he isn't sure where or how to join in. He isn't sure if they would even acknowledge what he has said. He wants to talk with them but he also fears saying the wrong thing. He fears that voicing his opinion on a topic, or being genuinely honest with his thoughts and or feelings like everyone else would get the others angry.

Three possible outcomes, first no one bothers to respond and he is left with mix emotions of half relief and half hurt, second everyone just mumbles over his response giving him a feeling of _Why did I even bother_ , and the last one his response angers someone if not all of them.

He sits quietly debating on what to say as he works up the nerve and courage to share what he has on his mind.

Taking a deep breath, he finally shares what he wants to say.

His response angers Gladiolus.

Gladiolus makes a hurtful comment, before bring up a touchy subject silencing him. The words uttered, he couldn't tell if they were genuine or just banter.

Ignis chimes in with a firm "Gladio!" but the damage had been done. 

Noctis stands up making a move towards the blonde who steps off the haven but he is told to 'don't bother' by the gunmen. Noctis looks at his Shield and advisor but both respond differently. 

Ignis, being more patient and understanding advises that the prince gives him time, to check on him in a few minutes.

Gladiolus, being more gruff and impatient simply crosses his arms saying things along the lines of criticizing his actions and name calling.

Ignis sighs as he begins to lecture Gladiolus.

Noctis, simply follows after his friend. But Prompto was fast to disappear, seeming to have left no trace of his exit.

Noctis is determined however. Prompto is reckless when he is upset. He will do practically anything to prove words used against him to be wrong. Its been the cause of him getting hurt in battle or charging in without thinking. 

Noctis knew this and he can only picture his friend laying out there somewhere dead. He knew he shouldn't think that but he couldn't help it. Prompto was strong, he was terribly clumsy but he could hold his own in battle despite tripping over his own feet while in said battle. 

But that meant nothing when it comes down to the amount of enemies. Be it one, two, or even five, heck six was pushing it, Prompto was fully capable of handling it alone. But be it anymore and he was in trouble. 

Prompto wouldn't be the type to scream for help, he wouldn't be the type to roll over and die either. No, Noctis knew Prompto would continue to fight until he no longer had breath in his body. He couldn't say till he ran out of bullets for as long as Noctis was alive he would never run out.

Yet knowing all this didn't put Noctis at ease, it was still Prompto. Unlike Gladiolus he wasn't able to take a big hit and keep going, he wasn't able to kill whatever came at him without a second thought. Prompto couldn't, there was no possible way he could without shaking and tearing up.

Prompto valued life, even if you were someone who would make his life a living nightmare he wouldn't dare wish you death. Sure he may hate you but the words "I wish you were dead" would never escape him.

And unlike Ignis, he wasn't able to hide his emotions. The photographer will openly cry, jump, scream, laugh, etc when the emotion comes on. Though Noctis wishes that Ignis would be a bit more open with his emotions, along with Gladiolus who seems to only run on rage.

 

Night fell over Eos, but Noctis wasn't going to return to the campsite not until he found his friend. He has tried relentlessly to get him to text back:

_Noct: Prom, where did u go? (8:45 p.m.)_

_Noct: Prompto I'm serious where are u  (8:49 p.m.)_

_Noct: serious, answer me (8:53 p.m.)_

_Noct: I no u got ur phone (8:55 p.m.)_

_Noct: I don't answer I'm going back 2 the camp (9:00 p.m.)_

_Noct: *you (9: 02 p.m.)_

Noctis even called the cellphone of his friend hoping to hear the all to familar theme of Justice Monsters 5 ringing out giving his friends location away.

But he heard nothing, only the continuous chirps of crickets and the occasional howl of a Saberclaw. 

Noctis frowns he was annoyed, angry, and worried all at the same time. Because he wanted Prompto to be okay.

The prince looks at his phone once more checking the time, 9:32.

"Prompto!" Noctis shouts his voice laced with concern as he continues to walk through the foliage. His flashlight no longer attached to his jacket, it was held firmly as he uses it to search the field.

9:50

Noctis felt like he was walking in circles, everything looked the same in the dark and the threat of daemons appearing was on Noctis mind along with the constant fear of Prompto being hurt and unable to reach out.

Noctis continues further, scanning the land around him.

The eerie feeling of eyes on him sends chills down his spine. He knew it was dark playing tricks on him but he also hoped it was the photog messing with him.

Noctis found himself spinning around looking behind him at every crunch of a leaf or snap of twig that was most likely his doing.

"Aooooo!"

That didn't sound like a Sabertusk, Saberclaw, or any other of those hideous beasts. It sounded more animal.

Wolf, perhaps?

It's been a while since he seen one. But the the possibility of one of those ambushing Prompto only pushed Noctis further.

Wait.

Noctis froze he heard breathing. It short and rapid. Almost like pants. Noctis summons a new weapon he acquired, the Ragnarok blade.

He glares with the blade in front of him preparing to strike whatever appears. His eyes tracking glowing green ones in the dark, they get closer and closer until the owner of the orbs is illuminated by the flashlight.

Noctis felt his heart steady as he unleashed a rush of air "Umbra." He says feeling relieved that it was the four legged messenger.

Umbra barks staring up at Noctis who makes a move for the dog only for him to back away slowly. He turns his head whining before looking back at Noctis. 

Noctis looks at the black and beige dog "Okay then lead the way." 

Umbra nods, turns around and dashes towards the direction Noctis had come. The prince knew better than to question Umbra, so instead he let the dog lead him to where ever he was going.

Much to his surprise Umbra lead him pass the haven and towards the stairs that lead up to the parked Regalia. Noctis was positive he would've seen Prompto if he was in the car.

But Umbra didn't stop at the decal covered vehicle, he walked across the street leading to another set of steps taking them down to grassy field dotted with wild nutmeg. The scent was dizzying but Noctis stayed on his feet.

The prince picks up his phone checking the time, it was 9:55.

He was about to send another text when he decided to call instead.

It was a brief moment of silence when he heard the theme to the popular pinball turned app game.

Noctis looks up only to see that the grass fades to sand, and a large rippling body of water stretches out painted to resemble the night sky. In the middle of the sand sitting on a lone log was Prompto. 

He had his head down as his pocket glows a dim blue and soon the song ends with a beep. Noctis frowns realizing that the other was deliberately ignoring his texts and calls.

He storms forward with the intention to ask his friend why he hadn't picked up when he heard whimpering. He inched closer and saw Pryna, her white and tan coat glowing silver in the moonlight. 

She rests her head on Promptos' lap, the blonde had his head resting on top the dogs head as soft gasps escape the other, and Noctis knew Prompto was upset.

Silently he sat next to his friend and placed a hand on his back causing the slightly smaller male to flinch at the contact almost as if he had struck. 

Noctis didn't move his hand, instead he gently rubs his back. 

"Are you okay?" 

"Doesn't matter."

"It matters to me." 

"....."

"C'mon Prompto what's the matter?"

"It's nothing...I'm okay. Honest."

"Yeah right. C'mon just say it."

"It's nothing Noct. Honest, I'm just tired."

Prompto sounded weak causing the other to huff out of annoyance "Well if you're tired then shouldn't you be at the haven?" Noctis tone was short earning a growl from Pryna who looks up at him.

He sighs and tries again "Look, I'm just worried about you. You're usually so talkative that this." Noctis motions around at Promptos' sulky behaviour "This is unnatural."

Prompto huffs shaking his head "You..." he starts before shaking his head and falls silent. Noctis stares at his friend for a brief moment before encouraging the other "Well? You can't just stop."

Prompto blinks sitting up not making eye contact with the other "You might see me just talking a lot but...in reality. I'm terrified of talking, we'll not so much talking...but it's what others will say." He admits.

"That doesn't sound like you at all. From what I see you just don't care." Noctis says.

Prompto shakes his head "That's how it looks, but I'm really questioning and debating if I should say what I'm about to say. Because I'm...." Prompto blinks the years back that form in his eyes "I'm scared that if I say the wrong thing that I'll upset someone or I'll be ignored." He adds tears prickling the corners of his eyes.

"With Gladio, I'm afraid that if I say how I truly feel he'll just bash my face in. With Ignis I'm scared he will question whatever I say and make feel well...stupid. And with you...I don't want to say anything that will make you hate me or not want to be friends anymore." 

Noctis watches was tears slide down Promptos' flushed cheeks and the break in his voice hurts the prince.

"I love being around you guys, and I fear saying something will set you guys off. Like how whenever I say something hurts or that I don't like something Gladio makes fun of me and I regret even saying anything." Prompto says sadly his voice strong once more.

"I just want to be able to say something without fear of...well the thought of someone getting mad at me or saying something that makes me regret saying something. I guess that's why I just spout whatever without thinking because nonsense can't really have negative feedback...right?"

Promptos' eyes were misty as he rubs at them. Noctis frowns hating that Prompto felt this way. 

Noctis looks at him "Well if that's what bothering you, I think that you should give it a shot. You say what you're truly feeling and see how it works out." 

Prompto looks at him blinking "You really think I should?" 

Noctis nods "There's no use in dwelling on the outcome, besides Ignis will get on Gladio. And Ignis isn't one to hurt us like that." Noctis says. 

Prompto looks out at the body of water for a moment before nodding. 

"I'll give it a go. Thanks Noct."

                              》 ••• 《

The group of friends stood in the murky water on their way to locate a Royal Tomb in the depths of a mine. 

Currently the heated tension had escalated and everyone was tense. Gladiolus was stressing why Ignis should leave. Prompto knew the pros and cons of Ignis tagging along with his new disability but he wanted Ignis to have that choice. He didn't want Ignis out if he felt like he could handle the trek.

Something in the blonde pushed him forward as he spoke up "We'll be there" He says without thinking and Gladiolus responds but something in Prompto keeps him going "Well, I think it should be his decision." He growls. The action surprised the gunmen mostly because he was saying what was bothering and two because Ignis chimes in sort of siding with him.

Ignis continues to talk and soon their small feud ends. Gladiolus walks away to cool down, Prompto was shaking and he looks at Noctis who nods at him. 

Prompto heads after Gladiolus smiling a bit, relieved that he was finally able to share what was on his mind.

 


End file.
